FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 17 - Royal Intervention
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 16 - Raging Execution Language Warning Annie and the cats are flying on the back of her Hypnocatrice, Peacock. They’re on their way to the arena where she believes that her dad has put her friends in grave danger. They have arrived at the building, and circled above it. Looking down, she confirms her fears. The guys are stuck fighting a Rajang. She has Peacock take them down to the entrance. When they landed, she had Peacock fly back into the air, continuing to circle the arena. She then went to enter the building. Once they entered, they encountered some guards. “Good day Ms. Annie” One of them said. “Take me to my dad, now.” With no time to waste, Annie was quick to make demands. The guard nodded and led them to where her father was watching the show. They arrived in a booth that had a perfect view of the stadium. A large, comfortable looking chair rested in front of the window for viewing. This was where her father was watching. Annie and the cats approached the window and looked down. The guys were holding their own, but have certainly seen better days. “Didn’t I give you chores to do?” Her father never took his eyes off of the fight. “Dad are you kidding me? They’re going to get killed!” “And that could be you if you go down this path. Don’t you see the point I’m trying to make?” She crossed her arms and thought for a moment before finally saying, “Yes. I see perfectly now.” “I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding.” Annie walked out, followed by the cats. They walked through the halls of the building. “You don’t really see things his way do you?” Felynx asked. Annie just kept walking. The cats aren’t sure what to make of what she said. They then realize they’re in a different part of the building. It was a supply room. Annie grabbed some items, and the cats finally figured out what she was doing. She’s gearing up to go into the arena and help. “You’re NUTS!” Felynx yelled. Annie stayed quiet the whole time. Once she finally gathered what she was sure she needed, she finally spoke up. “You two don’t have to get involved, but I’m going to do something.” She began to walk away, but the cats came with. “We’re with you. Even if you’re crazy.” Felynx said with a nod. Annie smiled down at them, and they made their way to one of the doors to the arena, guarded by security. “Open the door” Annie demanded. “But Ms. Annie, I-” The guard was quickly interrupted. “Open the door. Now. That’s an order.” The guard was a bit surprised by Annie’s tone. He decided to follow her command though. He opened the door to the arena, and Annie went in, along with the cats. Inside of the arena, the guys were not having a good time. They were able to get some damage in, but overall, the Rajang has been in control of this fight. Kreuz swung his Greatsword, aiming to hit the Rajang directly on its side. It quickly turned however, and got him with a strong punch, sending him flying. He got up and shook his head, but he’s wobbling around a bit. That last hit got him in the head pretty good. He then notices Annie. “Oh shit now I’m hallucinating.” “No I’m actually here.” “Oh ok, cool. Wait.” Kreuz had to do a double take. “What the fuck?!” Up above the arena, the king finally realized Annie had entered the arena. “WHAT???” He then turned to the guards. “Get in there and stop this fight now!” “But sir, you said under no circumstance-” “MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE, YOU CONGA!” The fight in the arena raged on, and now Annie and the cats are involved. The team was beginning to get the upper hand. There were too many targets, the Rajang couldn’t keep up with all of them. Everyone was able to get some good hits in. Kreuz swung his sword upward and hit it in the jaw, while Sky unleashed a flurry of slashes at its hind legs. Blue slid under it and sliced at its belly while Annie pelted it with arrows. The Rajang was able to put some distance between itself and everyone else. It let out a mighty roar and became engulfed in a bright light for a second. The Rajang’s golden colors came out. The group couldn’t let this deter them now though. Right around then though, the doors swung open and a group of guards came in with Lances, ready to subdue the beast. Before anyone could really react, the Rajang pounced on one of the guards, and with a powerful punch, the man’s skull was destroyed, killing him instantly. The rest of the guards began to back off, but the Rajang engaged them anyway. Kreuz and the others charged in to help. Overwhelmed with attacks, the Rajang let out a beam of lightning. The beam narrowly missed Sky, but he could feel the power from it. Another guard was hit directly though. He wasn’t killed, but he couldn’t get up. The fight raged on like this before Annie put a shock trap down. “Lure it over here!” She yelled. Everyone began to make their way to it, trying to fend off the angry monster. The Rajang was getting closer and closer, until it was able to grab hold of Sky! The giant hand of the monster holding him by his midsection. Its grip was powerful. He let out an agonizing scream. The guards took it as a signal to hurry to the trap rather than help. Annie fired off an arrow that went straight through the monster’s horn, shattering it. As the Rajang lurched in pain, it ended up tossing Sky a short distance. It then turned its attention right at Annie and charged straight for her. She stood her ground and whistled. The Rajang stepped right onto the trap, immobilizing it. Peacock then flew down, and let loose a fog of sleep gas over the Rajang. The beast tried to fight it, but finally gave in. It was asleep. Annie sighed in relief. “Captured!” She yelled in celebration. “I’m almost positive that shouldn’t have worked.” Kreuz said. Would a Hypnocatrice’s sleep be strong enough to work as a tranquilizer for capture? Annie just shrugged her shoulders. Blue walked over to them, helping Sky walk as well. The guards swarmed over and practically pushed everyone out of the way to get to Annie. “Ms. Annie are you ok? Are you hurt? It’s ok, we’re here.” “Get the hell away from me, all of you!” She yelled. The guards went silent and looked at eachother. They then walked away. Annie checked on her friends again. They’re ok. A bit banged up, but ok. Sky can’t really walk, but he’ll live. Annie then glared up at the booth where her father was sitting. She could see from there just how furious he was. “Come on guys, let’s go to a doctor.” She said. They began to make their way out of the arena. A close call, but thanks to Annie, they’re alive. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 18 - Brachydios Breakdown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86